Decisiones
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Uraraka Ochako ha tomado una decisión. Viendo que el tiempo pasa sin novedades, se ha dicho que lo mejor sería dar el primer paso. Solo que la persona que verdaderamente le interesa no ha dado muchas señales de romper el hielo entre ambos. Por eso ha decidido jugarse todas su cartas.


_Decisiones~_

* * *

Uraraka Ochako ha tomado una decisión.

Viendo que el tiempo pasa sin novedades, se ha dicho que lo mejor sería dar el primer paso. Es una jovencita madura, consciente que es una de las pocas mujeres en una academia donde abundan hombres, dueña de una belleza que todos consideran privilegiada, y muy consciente de que es el foco de atención de cientos de estudiantes que la ven con ojos libidinosos durante los entrenamientos.

Solo… Solo que la persona que verdaderamente le interesa no ha dado muchas señales de romper el hielo entre ambos. Por eso ha decidido jugarse todas su cartas.

Eso la trae a la situación actual. Ochako se da ánimos en el pasillo que lleva al salón de clases. Distraída revisa su apariencia, a pesar de estar rodeada de héroes y testosterona todo el tiempo, conserva la vanidad de toda criatura de su mismo sexo; y es sentirse linda para la persona que le gusta. Su falda luce bien, algo corta quizás, su cabello castaño prolijamente peinado y esta segura que sus mejillas conservan un rosado intenso fruto de la ansiedad desmedida que siente.

Sus pasos la detienen en el umbral y desde allí pasa revista hacia adentro localizando fácilmente al objeto de su atención que, como siempre se encuentra con expresión concentrada escribiendo en ese infernal cuaderno que lleva a todos lados. Midoriya Izuku, _Deku-kun_ como cariñosamente ella lo llama, es la persona más sencilla y transparente que supo conocer. Sí, el jovencito es algo tímido y retraído; pero cuenta con algo que no todos poseen, y que es objeto de envidia según sus suposiciones, y ese algo es tenacidad; y la facultad de no rendirse ante las dificultades.

Al menos en todo a lo que se refiere a ser héroe, ella lo ve perfectamente capaz de superarse a si mismo cada oportunidad con tal de ser digno de estudiar en _U.A._

 _Pero respecto a ella…_ Ochako suspira con cierta amargura, _Deku es tan ambiguo_. Por momentos parece que hay algo, una chispa de interés en sus hermosos ojos verdes cuando la contempla, pero repentinamente desvía la atención como si ella no importara y se comporta nervioso o indiferente.

Sabe que con los demás no es así, es un excelente alumno, y gran compañero. ¿El problema es ella?

Retiene el suspiro que sin permiso sube a su garganta y se contiene, se arma de valor y entra al salón notando los ojos curiosos de los otros estudiantes. Dándose ánimos mentalmente se dirige al asiento de Izuku practicando mentalmente lo que ha de decirle.

Entonces siente otra mirada, una que la barre de arriba abajo literalmente, y Ochako sabe, sin voltear, a quien pertenece. Solo otro _alguien_ tendría tal poder en sus pupilas de rubí, y ella observa por sobre su hombro encontrando al dueño de tal intensa acción.

Katsuki Bakugō, _Kacchan_ , como Izuku lo llama. Es otro de sus compañeros, y un rival declarado de todo aquel que desee convertirse en heroe. Un joven tosco, soberbio que es la completa antítesis de Deku. Cabe aclarar que cada vez que ella está hablando con el joven de cabello verde, Katsuki encuentra el modo de hacerse notar y hacer mofa de Deku, o de ella misma. Al principio Ochako creyó que todo ese despliegue de mala predisposición hacia ellos se debía a la rivalidad obvia que existe entre ambos estudiantes, pero cuando la misma situación se ha repetido hasta el cansancio, la muchacha finalmente comprendió.

 _Del odio al amor hay un solo paso._

No ha revelado sus pensamientos en voz alta, creyendo que quizás eran figuraciones suyas. Pero luego de ver el mismo episodio una y otra vez ya no le quedan dudas. Demasiado duro es saber que otras chicas han puesto sus ojos en el tímido y sencillo Midoriya, pero ¿Tener de rival a otro muchacho? Es más de lo que pudiera considerar.

Ignora esos ojos de fuego que parecen traspasarla dolorosamente y se acerca, ahora así, donde su amigo.

—Deku-kun, hola —lo saluda ampliando la sonrisa.

El nombrado reacciona al oírla y cierra estrepitoso el cuaderno en el cual afanoso escribía. Sus mejillas llenas de pecas se tiñen de un suave rubor. La mira un par de segundos antes de apartar la mira enfocándola en cualquier lado que no sean los avellanados ojos de ella.

—Ur-Uraraka-san buenos días… —responde visiblemente nervioso.

—Ya te dije que puedes decirme Ochako —le corrige con un suspiro. También se ha cansado de decirle eso.

—Pe-pero… —Izuku se toca la nuca en ese gesto que denota que no sabe que hacer con sus manos cuando está con ella —Es complicado Uraraka-san…

La muchacha vuelve a suspirar y dándose ánimos una vez más, se inclina apenas ante él —Estaba pensando Deku-kun… ¿podríamos almorzar juntos?

La pregunta visiblemente hace mella en la mente del peliverde quien abre los ojos con desorbitada sorpresa, sus mejillas se colorean más si eso es posible y vuelve a tocarse la nuca ansioso —Etto…

Pero antes de que termine de hablar, se escucha el ruido de una silla moviéndose hacia atrás, y luego la rápida sucesión de unos pasos que por poco y ponen a temblar al salón entero.

 _Claro, lo había olvidado…_

Katsuki pasa por el medio de ambos, y son su codo golpea el brazo de Izuku haciendo que éste botara el cuaderno que antes ocupara y algunos utiles. Sus ojos enfurecidos nunca dejan los de la chica mientras su boca es una línea tensa dirigida a ambos.

—Idiotas —sisea con ese tono de voz hosco que posee y se pierde fuera del salón.

Ochako se inclina al mismo tiempo que Izuku para recoger lo que se había caído, y ella nunca pensó que debajo de un pupitre habría de obtener la atención necesaria del objeto de su interés. Los ojos esmeralda del joven héroe brillan intensamente al sostenerle la mirada y la mano cuando juntos han tomado el mismo libro, y sus dedos se rozan a conciencia.

Vaya privacidad abajo de una mesa…

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo Deku-kun? —reitera y su voz es un susurro suave.

Él no despega su atención de ella, y asiente con la confianza que el sostener sus dedos temblorosos en esa situación extraña le da —Me encantaría Uraraka-san…

Ochako sonríe, la sonrisa más hermosa que él ha visto en su vida, y su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, amparados bajo el mueble una caricia ligera como aleteo de mariposa se sucede sin que nadie alcance a saberlo.

.

.

.

No sabe que hace ahí, pero la intuición la ha llevado hasta ese lugar.

El horario de salida ha pasado hace rato, y pocos estudiantes circulan por _U. A_ , incluida ella que por alguna razón aun da vueltas por los pasillos del segundo piso.

Llega al salón donde todo empezó y distingue su altura imponente. Podrá intimidar a todo a el mundo, pero a ella… Definitivamente se necesita otra cosa más que una actitud agresiva y una constante cara de pocos amigos para ponerla a temblar.

—Bakugō-san —lo nombra con cierto cansancio.

—Sabías que aún andaba por aquí —refiere el muchacho viéndola con esos ojos de rubí —Eres muy osada Ochako.

Que precisamente él la llame por su nombre la llena de una rabia que no puede contener. Esas guerras silenciosas que han mantenido desde que empezó el año escolar sinceramente le han drenado la paciencia, y no se siente con ánimos de soportar planteos.

—Sé a que viene esto —le contesta viéndole de soslayo.

—¿Y a que viene según tú, mujer?

—Estoy robando al objeto de tu adoración ¿verdad? —dispara mordaz. Es que con él se cansó de ser linda y comprensiva —Tanto odio disfrazado…

Sin embargo ella no termina la frase. De pronto Katsuki alza su pierna derecha y patea la pared donde ella se encuentra apoyada, encerrándola con un gesto siniestro. El fuego de sus irises arde con mayor intensidad y parece a punto de desbordar.

—¿Eres estúpida? ¿O realmente no entiendes nada?

Ochako abre los ojos impresionada, se siente amedrantada de que él la domine de esa forma, pero no va a dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Crees que no sé porque me odias? —le rebate —Conozco tus intenciones Bakugō-san… sé que debajo de esa máscara de odio realmente amas a Deku-kun… pero tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo… No le diré a nad…

—¡Realmente eres estúpida! —vuelve a interrumpirla y esta vez su mano hecha puño fue a impactar a un lado del rostro pálido de la muchacha —Eres una excelente alumna, pero en términos de atención eres tan o más tonta que Deku.

—¡Oye!

—Todo este tiempo ese niñato me ha importado una mierda —le dice franco y vuelve a apretar los puños —Lo malo fue que cuando empecé a darme cuenta que toda tu atención se la llevaba él he planeado hacerlo desaparecer… —hizo una pausa —De hecho, en mi mente lo he asesinado de miles de formas distintas.

Ochako abre la boca con sorpresa al oírlo, ríe sin comprender —¿De que… de que hablas…?

—Para ser inteligente a veces eres demasiado _tonta_ —sus pupilas se achicaron con malicia —Todo el tiempo has sido tú, no él… Ochako…

La boca de la confundida chica se abre aún más si eso es posible y lo contempla sin parpadear hasta que descubre, para su pavor, como el rostro del joven rubio atraviesa su espacio personal y se encuentra a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—¡No! —exclama toda ruborizada, su mano lo ha detenido al apoyarla en su pecho, y casi al instante Katsuki comienza a levitar. Alzándose muy por encima de ella, su quirk la ha librado una vez más de una situación embarazosa. Alza la vista con pena notando la expresión irritada en la cara de piedra del muchacho —Lo siento mucho, realmente me gusta Deku-kun… —tras decir eso inclina el tronco en dos formando una reverencia muy acentuada y reitera —Lo siento.

Y sale corriendo para no ver cuando Katsuki se estrelle de golpe en el suelo por su culpa.

Además que no quiere volver a enfrentar el fuego de sus pupilas carmesí. No se cree capaz de volver a verlo de frente nunca más en su vida.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _No entiendo porque hay tan pocos fics Ochako & Izuku, si ambos son completamente adorables *inserte corazón aquí*_

 _Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y pido perdon por mis multiples manotazos de ahogado! Perdón! Pero la idea estaba carcomiéndome el cerebro que tuve que hacerla._

 _Veran, amo la idea de un triangulo entre estos tres porque tanto Deku como Kacchan son completamente opuestos, y me encanta la idea de que ambos tan diferentes sientan algo por mi querida Ochako que es una ternura._

 _En fin, pueden decirme que les pareció. Pido perdón otra vez por mis manotazos de ahogado y algun rasgo OOC que pudo acompañar a los personajes._

 _Espero poder volver con otra idea pronto._

 _Sumi Chan~_

 _Pd: Musica que escuché para inspirarme; 'Dakara Hitori' Ending II Boku no Hero._


End file.
